Monstercat 020 - Altitude
Monstercat 020 - Altitude is Monstercat's twentieth compilation album. It was released December 15, 2014 and was their last album of the year. Tracklist Extended Plays, Long Plays, Trivia, & New Artists Extended Plays * Believe Her is featured on Mr FijiWiji's Growing Up EP. * Here It Comes (Snavs & Toby Green Remix) is featured on Pegboard Nerds' The Uncaged Remixes. * Taking Over (Grabbitz Remix) is featured on Favright's Taking Over (The Remixes). * Breathe is featured on Tut Tut Child's Ask Your Friends First EP. Trivia * Danyka Nadeau is featured on five of the songs on the album, making her the most featured artist in any Monstercat compilation album so far. * The album features the return of three major Monstercat artists: Tristam (since Monstercat 016 - Expedition with Once Again and Till It's Over), Going Quantum (since Monstercat 003 - Momentum with Full Grizzly with Stephen Walking) and TwoThirds (since Monstercat 016 - Expedition with Daydreamer featuring Bijou). * TwoThirds created a new alias (LVTHER), specializing in Indie Dance. * There are 4 artists (Nitro Fun, Hellberg, Laszlo, and Rich Edwards) with more than one songs in this album. * Near the end of the year, all the songs were released every day of the week until Believe Her by Mr FijiWiji. * The album art references every major past arts before 2015: ** On the bottom left corner near the observatory, Monstercat's ship and a camping grounds reference the first 4 albums released in 2011. ** The city across the bridge references 006 - Embrace and 012 - Aftermath. ** The land across the river references 014 - Discover and 015 - Outlook. **The city in front of the Aftermath city references Monstercat 013 - Awakening. Returning Artists * Aero Chord | Last release - 019 * Astronaut | Last release - 019 * Au5 | Last release - 019 * Bustre | Last release - 017 * Direct | Last release - 019 * Droptek | Last release - 019 * Fractal | Last release - 018 Era * Going Quantum | Last release - 003 * Grant Bowtie | Last release - 018 * Grabbitz | Last release - 019 * Hellberg | Last release - 019 * Laszlo | Last release - 018 * Mr FijiWiji | Last release - 019 * Muzzy (now known as MUZZ) | Last release - 019 * Nitro Fun | Last release - 018 * PIXL | Last release - 018 * Rameses B | Last release - 019 * Rich Edwards | Last release - 019 * Rootkit | Last release - 019 Era * Stephen Walking | Last release - 018 * Tristam | Last release - 017 * Tut Tut Child | Last release - 019 * Varien | Last release - 019 * Vicetone | Last release - 012 Debut Artists * Puppet * Snavs * Sound Remedy * Toby Green Previous Artists with no Singles * LVTHER (as TwoThirds) Returning Vocalists * Aloma Steele | Last appearance - 017 * Anna Yvette | Last appearance - 019 * Danyka Nadeau | Last appearance - 018 * Isabel Higuero | Last appearance - 016 Debut Vocalists * D. Brown * Mammals * Tash * The Eden Project * We Ghosts Previous Vocalists with no Singles * Meron Ryan Collaborations * There were a total of two collaborations on this compilation album. Multiple Singles * Hellberg (2) * Laszlo (2) * Nitro Fun (2) * Rich Edwards (2) Multiple Features * Danyka Nadeau (5) Category:Albums